Upside Down
by whitesnowshadow
Summary: Songfic! Lately Sakura is being distracted.. by who? The one and only Syaoran Li..


**Upside Down**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and the song 'Upside Down' it is owned by A-Teens.**

**Here I am again. Sorry for the grammar. For a change this story has a happy ending.**

"…"-talking

'…'-thoughts

_Italics-lyrics_

_My grades are down from A's to D's_

_I'm way behind in history_

"Sakura-chan? Daijoubo desu ka?" Tomoyo asked worriedly

"Hai, Tomoyo-chan daijoubo." She answered.

"Are you sure? Because your face doesn't say it is okay."

"Okay I give up, my grades are lower than usual especially in History." Sakura said dramatically.

_I lost my self in fantasies_

_Of you and me together_

"That's because you keep on daydreaming about you and Li every time we have lessons." Tomoyo said in a matter-of-fact tone.

_I don't know why-I-I but dreaming is all I do_

_I won't get by-I-I on mere imagination_

"But Tomoyo-chan I don't even know why I keep on daydreaming about him." Sakura replied.

_Upside down_

_Bouncing off the ceiling_

"Sakura-chan, you should make Li-kun an inspiration not a distraction." Tomoyo scolded her.

_Inside out_

_Stranger to this feeling_

"I'm trying but I can't help it, this feeling is so foreign to me, I never been in love before you know." She said defensively.

_Got no clue what I should do_

_But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you_

"I think I'm going crazy.." Sakura told Tomoyo.

"Doshite? Just because he's absent today you're going crazy? Get a hold of yourself." said Tomoyo.

_My teacher says to concentrate_

_So what-his name was Peter the Great_

"Miss Kinomoto! Would you please pay attention to class!" yelled Terada-sensei.

"Go-gomen Terada-sensei." she said meekly.

"So you can answer the question?" he retorted.

A soft whisper was heard behind her saying 'Peter the Great'.

"Peter the Great, Sir!" I said loudly.

"Very well, I thought you weren't listening." He said as he faced the black board. She turned to the back softly saying 'thank you' while smiling. Not knowing that the boy was blushing madly behind her.

_The kings and queens will have to wait_

_Cause I don't have forever_

"It's a good thing that Li-kun helped you earlier." said Tomoyo.

"Yeah." She said not really paying attention to Tomoyo.

"Earth to Sakura." Tomoyo yelled in her ear.

"Kings and Queens will have to wait because I don't have forever." Sakura determined.

_I wish that I-I-I could walk right up to you_

_Each time I try-I-I the same old hesitation_

"Yeah right Sakura-chan every time you try to confess to Li-kun, you would have second thoughts if you're going to tell him or not." said Tomoyo

_Upside down_

_Bouncing off the ceiling_

"It's just he's the most popular guy in school and maybe he likes somebody else." Sakura said sadly.

_Inside out_

_Stranger to this feeling_

"Hey! Where's the genki and optimistic Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked amusedly.

_Got no clue what I should do_

_But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you_

"Oi Tomoyo-chan I'm here you know.." replied Sakura

"Sakura-chan I'm sure the girl he likes is you.." Tomoyo said reassuringly.

_Somehow, someday_

_You will love me too_

"Syaoran-kun I know that someday you will love me too." Sakura said not knowing that the boy she loves also loves her.

_One day will be the day_

_When all my dreams come true_

"Syaoran I need to talk to you." she told Syaoran. He nodded.

"I just wanted to say iloveyou." she said in one breath.

"What?" Syaoran asked confusedly.

"I just wanted to say I love you." she slowly said.

"Well I love you too." he simply replied.

"Are you kidding me?" Sakura asked disbelievingly.

"No I'm not kidding you." he said in a serious tone.

"I never thought the feeling was mutual."

"Me too."

_Upside down_

_Bouncing off the ceiling_

"So do you want to go out with me?" he asked shyly.

"I can't believe it! Li Syaoran is shy!" Sakura said amusedly. Syaoran turned around and slowly walked away

_Inside out_

_Stranger to this feeling_

"Oi, oi Syaoran I'm sorry okay? Of course I will be happy to go out with you." Sakura called.

"You do?" he asked childishly.

"Of course Syaoran."

_Got no clue what I should do_

_But I'll go crazy if I can't get next_

_But I'll go crazy if I can't get next_

_But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you_

""Umm… Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"I love you Cherry Blossom."

"I love you too Little Wolf."

"I'd be crazy if I can't get next to you." they said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed. They were really meant for each other.

Please review!


End file.
